


Though you don't plan to fall in love (when you fall you fall)

by figaro24



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro24/pseuds/figaro24
Summary: To mend a toothache is a foolish thing.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 87





	Though you don't plan to fall in love (when you fall you fall)

**Author's Note:**

> How this story turns from crack to fluff is a mystery. Yet, I'm letting it out into existence.

"This one hurts like a bitch." Yongsun rubbed her left cheek softly, trying to dampen the pain a bit. It was useless. The ache is still there and magically despite only her tooth that were being treated, she can feel the discomfort spreading throughout her body. 

Byulyi looks at her partner briefly while trying to focus on the road ahead, "Stop touching it! Or else the swollen will get worse."

"Ugh it huuurts still. Are you sure they gave me anesthesia back there? I know I shouldn't have done it today."

"They did Yong. Just be patient for a bit okay?"

Yongsun just let out a huff and sagged further to the warm car seat. Byulyi steals another glance at her partner, pitying the current state of the older girl. Her right hand reached up to the other woman's, grasping it, attempting to soothe her. 

"I'm sorry for the pain." She took Yongsun's palm and kissed it softly. "What do you want to eat later? I will order it but I guess tteokbokki is off the list for now." Byulyi heard a little sniffle and now she is a tad worried. Quickly she tries to calm the older girl again, rubbing her palm and patting her head, "Hey now, don't cry. Just try to sleep it off for a bit, I will wake you up later."

Yongsun just nodded softly, feeling her energy has depleted after fighting off the pain since 2 hours ago. Around thirty minutes later Byulyi's car is heading toward the basement parking of their apartment. 

"Yong, we're home. Come on let me help you get upstairs." 

Between being sleepy and exhausted, Byulyi had to half-dragged Yongsun on one hand and carry their bags on another. After much struggle, they were welcomed by the warmth of their shared flat. Yongsun dragged her feet to the couch and dropped her whole body face down without any care. 

"I will prepare some ice compress for the pain and order you some food. But I need to leave after that."

She was greeted by an empty silence.

"Yong." Byulyi called out softly, sensing the heavy atmosphere that begin to engulf both of them. 

"-do you really have to go?" Yongsun sounds like a sulky child but she didn't care. It was bad enough to have her day ruined after the dentist appointment and now she can't spend a comforting night with her partner? 

"Yong, you know I can't miss this event or else I would have ditch everything." Byulyi took her steps closer to the couch and pressed a kiss to Yongsun's temple, "Sorry." The younger girl then moves to the kitchen to prepare the compress while trying to call their favorite take-out place. She pulled out the cold compress from the freezer, patting herself on the back for remembering to prepare ahead before Yongsun’s unavoidable dental issue. Byulyi knew the cycle well, during the last appointment she did not manage to get out of their bed for two days straight with Yongsun being extra sensitive. Of course she couldn’t blame Yongsun over that attitude, she still vividly remember the mounting fear and anxiety of having someone (professional) exploring her cavities. She trudged back into the living room with cold compress in one hand and a glass of water on another. 

Yongsun did not bother to move her body from the current position, half laid on top of the sofa. She muttered a soft thanks, extending her arm to take the compress from Byulyi’s hand. She let out a low hiss feeling the cold frizz from the compress pressed to her cheek, soothing the pain she felt since this afternoon. Byulyi just shakes her head lightly, still wearing the worried look on her face over her partner's state. She moved to sit on the other end of the sofa and set down the glass she brought on the nightstand beside her, slowly lifting up Yongsun’s leg to put it on her lap and giving it a small massage. 

“I guess I could just….not showing up for tonight’s event?”

Yongsun opened her half lidded eyes, peeking to look at Byulyi’s face. She knew the younger girl would cave in with another plea from her. But, it wouldn’t be fair. Not to her and not to their group. 

“Don’t. Someone needs to keep those two girls in line.” Yongsun just rubbed her face with her two hands, feeling a sudden headache imagining the chaos that would ensue if they let their two young members presenting at the awards ceremony unattended. Not that having Byulyi would help but at least the damage could be minimize. 

“Hey, we’re not that bad. I mean sure a couple hiccups here and there but we survived some events without you.” Byulyi laugh softly remembering the past shenanigans involving the so called Loser Crew, she was supposed to take the second leader role after all. But, those two girls always managed to goad her into astray from what they are supposed to do. 

“Some.” Yongsun just raised her eyebrows, giving a pointed look towards her partner, “It’s fine, just go. Treat those two and eat some good food. You guys deserved it.” She thought all four of them can go for a meal together after tonight’s event but since this damn pain of her would not go anytime soon Yongsun would just settle for her comforter and heavenly bed for tonight. 

Byulyi leaned forward and extend her right hand to gently touch Yongsun’s face, “You deserved it too Yong.” She moves her lips to put a kiss on the older woman’s forehead, “You’ve been working real hard as well.” It was a whirlwind of a week with the live stages, special shows and award ceremonies. They are all exhausted and could not wait for a week off after tonight’s last event. She softly stroking her partner’s hair, “I’m just gonna go real quick and come straight back home after it finishes. All of us can go for a meal later on, after you feel better. Wouldn’t want our gorgeous leader to be left behind.” Byulyi is winking her right eye in a hilarious attempt which makes the older woman let out a squeal, trying to pushes the weight of the younger woman from her body. This action bringing their faces much closer with Yongsun’s legs still sprawled on Byulyi’s lap and her back being supported by the younger woman. Yongsun put her hands together on her partner’s nape, as if trying to be closer leaving no gap between the couple.

“Thank you, as cheeky as it sounds I need that. Thank you for being with me today as well.” She put a kiss on Byulyi’s nose, trying to convey her heartfelt gratitude and affection. 

Byulyi return the gesture, rubbing Yongsun’ back and giving her a chaste kiss, “Anytime Yong. I’ll see you soon.”

\---

“Can we go now?” Byulyi asked impatiently to the manager who was on her phone, checking the group’s schedule for the next couple days. The group were told that there would be a photo time backstage for all the attendees, hence they have to wait until the end of the event inside their waiting room. Byulyi tries to shakes off her restlessness, opening and closing the messenger app on her phone. 

Hyejin was rummaging through the snack basket when she overhears the ongoing conversation, she threw a dirty look toward the second oldest, “Goodness, your partner is having a mild toothache and not giving birth. Would you please calm down?” Byulyi scowled hearing the remarks directed towards her, “You have no idea Hyejin-ah, this is agony!”

Wheein just laughed quietly, she knew without needing to look at her best friend that Hyejin is rolling her eyes deep while continuing her snack hunt. It was not a secret, Wheein thought, that Byulyi could be a bit dramatic when it comes Yongsun’s wellbeing. It was adorable at first but after a couple years the young members would gagged from time to time because of the couple’s action. Well, whatever to keeps them happy.

Suddenly a loud shriek comes out from Byulyi, “Oh my God!” Quickly she covered her mouth while her right hand still gripped the phone tightly. Her dilated pupil could be seen as if trying to dive deep into whatever is shown on her phone’s screen. 

The other two leaped from their place, both trying to get a look into what makes Byulyi’s face as red as tomato. Hyejin roughly grasped into the older woman’s hand, trying to take the the object in question, she quickly flashed an eye contact to her best friend with Wheein nod in understanding. The mission is a success with Wheein’s arms holding back Byulyi’s small body and Hyejin swiftly snatched the phone, she squinted her eyes trying to read the message written on the screen.

From: Yongddonnie

Come back home soon!  
I miss you already

Attached was a picture of Yongsun’s bare face with eyes closed in a very comfortable position, snuggled up inside a comforter. It was perhaps nothing for the two girls but Byulyi is losing her mind over the picture. The said woman just hold her head with her two hands, letting out a frustrated groan. Nothing else is matter for Byulyi anymore as she just wants to rush to her partner’s side. 

“Seriously, not even the goddess of love can help your sappy self anymore unnie.”


End file.
